


What Will It Be?

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Swearing, death (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death gives you a choice.<br/>What will you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Will It Be?

Peaceful.  That’s what it was.  It had taken you a while to figure out that feeling—if it even was a feeling for you anymore.  It had been so long since you’d felt at peace with the world around you.  It was actually feeling it again that let you know something wasn’t normal.

“______.”

You blinked and opened your eyes before sitting up.  What the hell were you doing in a hospital bed?  Panicking, you went to pull the tubes out of your left arm, only to have the fingers of your right arm pass through it.

“No.”  It was like a movie or something.  This had to be a dream.  You weren’t really—

“Dead?  Afraid so, ______.”  You looked down at the foot of the bed to see an older gentleman wearing a black suit with his hair slicked back.  He didn’t seem to be very tall, but there was an air about him that screamed of importance.  Was this the guy Dean had always been describing as Death?  “Ah, so the elder Winchester speaks of me, does he?”

“I don’t want to die.”

“Most people don’t.”  He responded simply.  You felt fear creep up on you.  “Am I really all that frightening?”

“I don’t understand—why are you here?  Why not send some grunt reaper to get me?”

“Oh, my dear, I’m not here just because of you.  I’m here to check in on him.”  He nodded to your left and you hesitantly looked over to see Dean sleeping in a chair next to your bed.  His chin was resting on his chest and he looked ten types of uncomfortable.

“He’s not dying, is he?”  You turned back to look at Death.

“Not now, he isn’t.”

“Good.”  You felt relieved.  “He still has a long time to go, right?”

“The length of time is relative.  What might be long to you is but a mere blink of an eye to me, if even that.”  Death sighed.  “But the length of time Dean Winchester has left on this earth all comes down to you.”

“Me?  Wha—”

“If you’ll shut your mouth, I can explain.”  He looked very impatient and you immediately closed your mouth.  “You have a choice here, ______.  You can either come with me now, or I can let you live.”

“Let me—”

“There are consequences for either choice.”  Your mouth snapped shut again.  “If you choose to come with me now, it will be only a short time before I collect Dean’s soul.  Your death will have quite the negative effect on him, and he will run himself, quite literally, into the ground.”  You wanted so badly to scream at him to let you live, but you knew it wouldn’t be wise.  “If you choose to live now, you will have a year with Dean, at most.  He will be ripped from you in a very bloody, very violent death, and you will have a front row seat to his demise.”

Damn.  Neither of those were choices you could live with—so to speak.  Either way, Dean was going to die in the not so distant future.

“Where does his soul end up?”  That’s what was important.

“I cannot foresee that.”

“No matter what I choose, he’s dead.  That’s not a choice—can’t there be some alternative, where he lives?”

“Afraid not.”  He seemed almost bored.  “So, what will it be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me your choice in the comments.


End file.
